Projections of a Hero
by Will Rayne
Summary: Izumi Midoriya, a girl with an amazing quirk and a dream to be a true hero. After something happened between her and Bakugo, she was able to grow up without the constant degrading of her tormentor and become stronger than ever.


Ok so I took some inspiration from Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade works when coming up with Izumi's powers. No Reality Marble or Noble Phantasms but she will have some powerful attacks.

  


Izumi Midoriya- Quirk- Mana - she produces a type of energy that she calls mana and she can use it to perform types techniques that she calls spells- she has a limited amount of mana each day- while it does come back with rest, overuse can burn out her ability to use it for the rest of the day.

  


#########################Chapter Start##################################

The day on the U.A. entrance exam…

  


Izumi Midoriya stood outside the large gate of U.A. fake city where the practical exam was going to be happening in just a few minutes and she was more than a little excited. She was at the exams for her dream school and on the first steps of achieving her dream of being a hero. Her pastel green jumpsuit was left unzipped to reveal a black tank top, and on her feet were her favorite pair of red sneakers. Her long curly green hair was pulled back into a long braid that reached to the small of her back the end of which was tied with a red and yellow braided string.

Izumi looked around the large group of students that were getting ready for the practical exam of the U.A. and saw more than a few people with quirk gear like of blonde boy with a large belt around his gut. Izumi had started to take deep breaths and slipping into her kendo training to help her get focused and put some of the jitters that she had into the back of her mind.

"START!!!!" Present Mic yelled over the PA system. 

Izumi took off in a small burst of speed, her mana leaving small green sparks with each step. Once she was into the fake city she was ambushed by a green robot with a number 2 on it.

Target Acquired! Eliminate Target. The robot blared at Izumi. It raised its tail and prepared to fire a burst of energy at Izumi. 

"Projection: Sword!" Izumi held a hand out in front of her and an odachi bokken made of oak materialized with a green flashed. The handle of the bokken was wrapped in a green cloth that gave Izumi plenty of grip, there was as small handguard shaped like a flower and a vine-like pattern ran down the long blade. With a swing of her sword a green line of energy flowed out of the blade and smashed the fake villain enough to shut it down. 

Over the next few minutes Izumi was attacked multiple times by many different fake villains and they were easily dispatched with a swipe or two of her blade.'OK time to change up the tactics a bit.' Izumi took a breathe and a large leap into the air, using her momentum she leapt up the wall and landed on the roof a nearby building.

"Projection: Bow" a bow of energy formed in her hand and with a quick draw and release she destroyed a few fake villains and created a distractions for some of her fellow students as she moved through the city taking more and more shots. In her head, she was around forty villain points and with her test score she was more the sure that she had made it past the mark to gain admittance into UA.

"ONE MINUTE REMAINING!!!" Present Mic made another announcement and there was a large rumble could be felt by all the students in the area. Izumi looked up and saw the largest robot she had ever seen. On its chest was a large zero meaning that is was the area trap that was mentioned before the exam. 

Izumi was about to make a jump away when she heard a faint cry from below her and saw another girl with brown hair trapped under some rubble in the path of the giant villian. 'Damm, she is going to get crushed,' Izumi pushed some more of her mana into her legs and landed in front of the girl.

"Help me please." the brown haired girl tried to pull herself free but it was clear that she wasn't going anywhere. 

"It will be fine." Izumi gave a large smile to the down girl. "Projection:Sword." the bokken reappeared and with a basic kendo stance Izumi pumped as much mana as she could into the blade and the vine-like pattern began to glow a faint green. "BURST!!" with a downward swing of her bokken a massive burst of mana was released and sliced the large robot in half and pushed it back far enough that the parts wouldn't fall on the trapped girl.

The crowd that was running away from the villian were shocked that this girl had destroyed the robot with very little effort it seemed.

It was than that the buzzer rang and Izumi fell backwards onto her butt in exhaustion. After constant use of her mana for the last ten minutes she was totally exhausted and the last bit had competely drained of all of her mana for the rest of the day. After a long breath she looked over at the down girl and saw that now that the panic was gone from her face and she could think clearly she was able to free herself.

"WOW!!! THAT WAS AMAZING!!!" the Brown haired girl came over to Izumii with a look if awe on her face. " You sliced that villian in half like it was nothing."

"Thanks for the praise, and Ii kinda just did it without thinking." Izumi scratched the back of her head a little. "I'm just happy that it was near the end of the exam otherwise I might have been too tired to get any points"

"Still that was really cool." the girl gave a big smile. "I'm Ochaco Uraraka." The brown haired girl reached put a hand to Izumi. "Thank you again." 

"Izumi Midoriya" Izumi grips Ochaco's hand and have it a firm shake. Ochaco hears that Recoveryty girl the school nurse was going around healing everyone's wounds and she goes off to get her leg looked at before heading home. Izumi on the other hand sat down and took a few deep breaths to recover a little before heading to the changing rooms to get changed.

  


First Day…

Izumi stood outside the door of room 1-A with a slight bit of apprehension, while she was more than ready to start her "Hero's Journey" there was still a little part of her brain that echoed out from the past that told her that she would fail. 'NO!' Izumi gripped the door handle and opened the door to her future. She wore the standard U.A. female uniform but she was replaced the knee length socks with a pair of stockings that ended just a little before the helm of her skirt. Her tie was too short as she never quit figured out how to tie it property.

"Soumei, Eh? Think you better than me, FOUR EYES?" a loud voice came through the door. The voice was attached to a very angry looking blonde that had murder in his eyes, the door closing was enough to get his attention and it was a shock from his past and more anger seeped into this blood.

"Well, I never…" Said four eyes started with a hand chop in the air. The door shutting was more than enough to catch the dark blue haired boys attention. "Oh, it's Sword Girl."

"WHaaa…."

"IZUMI!!!!" a cheerful voice rang out from behind her and Izumi jumped a little as her past was looking at her with murder in it's eyes. "You got in!"

"Of course she did, after that move with the giant robot." the glasses wearing boy stated. "I am Tenya Iida." Tenya moved a little robotically towards them and extended a hand.

"Izumi Midoriya." Izumi shook his hand and stepped into the room a little to let Ochaco into the room. "This is Ochaco Uraraka." Izumi moved aside as another hand came over to shake the bubbly girl's hand and give it a powerful and quick handshake.

"DEKU!!!!!" The anger had finally boiled over and the blonde was on the move. He was just about to hurdle a desk when a voice was heard from the door.

"If you can her to socialize than you should leave now." the voice said. Izumi did her best to locate the voice but it seemed to be coming from the large yellow caterpillar that was laying in front of their classroom. "It took eight seconds for you to all to quiet down." the caterpillar bent forward and a man stepped out of a sleeping bag. "Here, get changed and meet me out on the grounds." the very tired looking man reached into his sleeping bag and pulled out a blue tracksuit with a white pattern on it. The man from the sleeping bag was standing there with a bored look on his face. "My name is Shota Aizawa and I am the homeroom teacher for class 1-A."

Once everyone was changed and out in the main field of the school grounds, they were met by their bored Looked homeroom teacher.

"We will be doing a quirk apprehension test." Aizawa stated flatly.

"Aizawa-Sensei what about the opening ceremony?" Ochaco asked from the back of the crowd.

"Here at U.A. the curriculum is not as standard as the rest of Japan and we teachers are given free reign on how we run our classrooms." Aizawa said flatly voice. "Bakugo step up."

"What do you want?"

"How far could you throw a softball in middle school?" Aizawa askes.

"About sixty seven meters."

"Try using your quick, just stay in the circle." Bakugo stepped forward and took the ball that Aizawa was holding.

'I'll add a little heat to the throw and blow this fools away.' Bakugo thought to himself as he stepped forward into the circle. With a deep breathe, Bakugo let go with a mighty pitch. "DIE!!!!!!" a collection of explosions followed the ball out into the air and blowing dirt back at his classmates.

Aizawa looked on with a small smirk, he turned back to the class and held up his phone that showed 705.2 meters. "This is a chance for all of you to go all out. There are eight test and you have free use of your quirks. To see what type of hero you are going to be you have to know the absolute limits of how far your quirk can take you." This got the class all types of excited. "But you should all know something, the person who has the lowest score at the end of the test will be expelled." All idle chatter died and the students were horrified. With a gesture, the class made their way to the first test.   
50 Meter Dash

Izumi watched the class go through the fifty meter dash was not surprised with the level of pressure the class was putting on each other to do their best. It was clear that Iida had an early lead in the fifty meter dash since his quirk was made for running. She was stretching a little off to the side when she heard her name being called. With a deep breathe, she stepped up to the line with a dark shadow standing next to her.

"Deku, just quit now." Bakugo held his hands out to the side and when the buzzer goes off a set of explosions rocket Bakugo forward leaving Izumi blown backwards a few steps and well behind where she should be.

With a burst of mana, leaving green footsteps behind her, she began to catch up to Bakugo but when it was over she still had nothing that could be counted as a heroic score. Izumi finished but was than put under the cold glare of Bakugo that screamed his superiority to her. 

This little glare brought back so many years of bullying and torment at the hands of Bakugo and his asshole friends. When she was six, she moved away from there when her father was forced to change jobs that sent him overseas. It was also when she started doing kendo as a way to try and be a little stronger and maybe gain back a little confidence that she had lost growing up..   
Standing Long Jump

Izumi again watched as Bakugo blasted his way through another test with a cocky grin on his face. Izumi was more than ready this time as she stepped up to the line and the mana began to gather in her legs and with a mighty jump she landed at around 57 meters from the starting line. 

Bakugo had began to walk back top the group when he caught sight of Izumi making her jump and the faint glow that surrounded her feet. 'She's cheating, it has to be, that quirkless loser has to be cheating!'

"DEKU!!!" Bakugo made a run at Izumi hands sparking as he did. "You are going to EXPL….." He was choked and the sparks stopped all at the same time as a grey fabric wrapped around him. "Why the hell is this scarf so strong?" Bakugo looked back at Aizawa who had his scarf extended and his eyes glowing.

"It's capture tool." Aizawa glared at Bakugo. "Stop using your quirk. You are giving me dry eye." Aizawa said as he held Bakugo back. It was than that Izumi caught sight of a pair of yellow goggles hanging around his neck. They were the signature part of Eraserhead's costume which meant that her sensei was said hero. "Get back in line with the group, Bakugo. And Midoriya, good to see you living up to your entry score."

"Thank you, sir." Izumi gave a small bow and she regained some of the confidence that Bakugo's move from the previous test has shaken loose.   
Softball Throw

It was time for the softball throw and Izumi was sure that this one one score that she knew she could really excel in along with the endurance running that was going to be at the end of the tests. "I still have more than 90 percent of my magic and a four KM run at high speeds would drain about 10 percent so for this I can use 40 Percent of my mana and still have plenty of juice for the rest of the day.'

Bakugo was exempt from the throw as he did his as an example for Aizawa. So he stood in the back of the group with a death glare focused on Izumi's back. He had to figure out how hse had cheated her way onto U.A. and made a fool of him for years growing up by hiding her quirk from the rest of the class and he would get answers one way or another.

"Midoriya, you're up." Aizawa picked up another softball and tossed it to her. 

"Aizawa-Sensei, do I need to throw the ball or can I use my quirk to move it?" Izumi wanted to make sure that her bow wasn't counted as a disqualification.

"Are you talking about your Projections?"

"Yes, sir."

"Than you are fine."

"Thank you." Izumi gripped the softball tightly in her right hand and stepped into the circle and let the mana coalesce into the image that she had formed in her head. With a crackle of emerald energy, a large silver and green bow was held in her left hand. The bow was as tall as she was but it was unstrung which seemed to confuse her classmates but it became clear as she raised her hand with the softball in it and when it reached where a bowstring would be the emerald Energy flashed into existence. Now that everything was set Izumi drew the line back with very little effort, with every centimeter that she continued to draw back, the same vine-like pattern as her sword started to glow along the limbs of the bow. When she reached a full draw she released the arrow that had formed around the softball. "BURST!!!" She released the arrow and with a mighty wind the softball was launched towards the heavens.

It was a few seconds after the wind had died down that Aizawa's phone pinged with the results of Izumi's test. 1348.2 meters, almost twice the distance that Bakugo had thrown and Izumi was overjoyed when she stepped back to the group. 

"That was so COOL!" Ochaco came over to Izumi and gave her classmate a good pat ont he back. "It was even cooler than you taking down that giant robot during the entrance exam."

"It was a lot harder than you think and it really took a toll on my stamina." Izumi gave a bright smile to her classmate. "Now let see how the rest of the class does." Izumi turned back to the circle as the short boy with purple things on his head made his attempt at the softball throw.  
End of the Exams…

As everyone was recovering from the long distance run, Aizawa was putting the final scores into his program that was going to rank the students. Once everyone was ready Aizawa, held out his phone and a holographic screen popped up showing everyone's score.

Izumi was ranked 5th in the class only two spots below Bakugo and she knew that if he hadn't set of that explosion in her face than she might have gotten a all around better score than Bakugo.

"Ok, so everyone please pickup a syllabus back in the classroom and give it a read before tomorrow." Aizawa stated as he stuck his hands in his pockets and turned around and started to walk back into the school.

"Please wait, Aizawa-Sensei." Iida steppe forward with a hand in the air. "What about what you said before the tests started about the lowest place person being expelled from U.A.?"

"That was just a rational deception to make everyone do their best." Aizawa gave a small smirk. "Remember this, PLUS ULTRA! You have to go beyond all expectation if you want to make it here at U.A."

Once everyone was changed and back in the classroom, they were given basic introductions to all the U.A. faculty that would be teaching them over the next three years. And once that was all taken care of classes began and the day past rather quickly. Every chance that Izumi had to get away from her desk, she took as to also put some distance between Bakugo and herself.

As the day ended and everyone was gathering their things, Bakugo turned around and gave Izumi a cold glare which Izumi did her best to ignore. Once she had her things she dashed over to Ochaco and asked if she was heading towards the train station.

It was only after they had cleared the school grounds did their shadow make itself known. Bakugo had a look of murder on his face and it was all directed at Izumi.

"Alright you Fucking nerd, you have some explaining to do." Bakugo stepped right up into Izumi's personal space and glared down at her. He had six inches on her so it was easy for him to tower over her. "Answer me you Fucking Bitch?!?!"

"So, Ochaco what are you doing this weekend?" Izumi stepped out of Bakugo's reach with a few quick steps. "Want to come over to my house and we can hang out?"

"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Bakugo reached out and made a grab at Izumi's blazer. Once he had a grip on it, he forced Izumi to turn around. " WELL?"

"Please let me go Bakugo. I have to catch a train home." Izumi reached up to take his hand off her jacket, when a set of explosions went off near her face and a switch flipped in her head.

Thwack!

A bamboo shinai had smacked Backugo's hands up and over his head, much to his surprise. Izumi had projected a sword without a activation phrase and used it to get away from Bakugo's quirk. While his defence was down, Izumi placed the tip of the shinai on his chest and gave a strong push to again make sure that there is distance between them.

"If you try and use your quirk near me again outside of training or school I will not only be informing our teachers but contacting the police as a violation of the public quirk use law." Izumi stood up straight. "I will not be your punching bag again." with a green flash the shinai vanished and Izumi walked away quickly before Bakugo's brain rebooted correctly. 

Ochaco did her best to catch up to her new friend but was finding it very difficult as it seemed that Izumi was using her powers to go just slightly faster than a normal person would. It was just short of the station that she caught sight of the curly green making a turn into an alley.

A few feet down the alley Ochaco found her friend doing her best to curl up in a ball and make herself as small as possible. "Izumi?" Ochaco crouched down to see her friend.

Izumi jumped a little at the sudden appearance of another person finding her there. "O-Ochaco? What are you doing here? Don't you have a train to catch?"

"I couldn't just let you be here alone." Ochaco put a calming hand on her shoulder. "What's going on with you and Bakugo?"

"We use to go to school together a kids." Izumi reached up and put a hand on her friends as a kind of thank you.

"Did something happen between you two?"

"Something like that."Izumi stood up with a shaky smile. "Thanks Ochaco."

"I didn't really do anything."

"You did more than most people did when I was growing up." Izumi pulled her friend up and began to make their way out of the alley. "Let's go cach our trains." Ochaco gave a small nod and they headed for the train together, and with quick goodbyes they boarded their trains and made their way home.  
Midoriya Residence…

Izumi was slipping off her shoes when her mother peaked her head out the door to the kitchen and gave her daughter a teary eyed smile. Inko Midoriya was a dark green haired woman who was in her early forties but has only put on a little weight as she had past her prime.

"Izumi, how was school?"

"Pretty good." Izumi slipped on a pair of yellow and red slippers. Inko saw the worry on her daughter's face. "It was a little stressful."

"What happened?"

"Katsuki is in my class." Izumi ducked into her room after dropping that little bomb oh her mother and changed into a basic training gi and she walked back out to the living room.

"Are you going to be ok?" Inko asked a little worried. "I didn't think you two would be back in the same class after all these years."

"I'm not the same little girl, mom." Izumi gave her mom a tight hug. "Your support after everything happened made sure that I was a lot stronger."

"Gonna go practice?" 

"Yea, there was a little bit of tension between Katsuki and I after school." Izumi said as she slipped a large pair of red sneakers on and opened the door. "I should be back in about an hour."

On the top of their apartment building there was a open space that Izumi was able to practice her kendo katas in the fresh air. As she was running through kata after kata and running through her day she couldn't help but smile as she had taken the first steps on her way to being a true hero.

#######################END CHAPTER#######################

  



End file.
